


【RS肉】巧克力

by starwithmoon4ever



Category: Shinhwa (Band), ricsung - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: 中文-广东话 粵語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:15:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27001837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starwithmoon4ever/pseuds/starwithmoon4ever
Summary: 以前寫的文章，很短的情人節情節哈哈😄希望大家喜歡💕Happy Valentine‘s Day!!💓
Relationships: Mun Junghyuk | Eric/Shin Hyesung





	【RS肉】巧克力

2月12日 晚上

「文晸赫，明天晚上來我家，我要做巧克力！」

「彗星，你要送給誰？我……」

「你別管！對了，準備好材料，帶來找我！」

「我……」

「嘟~嘟~」電話就這樣掛了……

文晸赫一整晚都睡不着，在床上輾轉反側，一直在想為甚麼彗星要做巧克力？

自己吃還是送給別人？要做怎樣的巧克力呢？情人節禮物嗎？

不行！不行！他不要我了嗎？星星不會這樣的……就這樣想着東想着西到太陽升起才入睡。

  
  


2月13日

晸赫睡醒已經快五點，第一件事便是快快吃過午餐，馬上到附近的超級市場買不同口味的巧克力和各種模具，還預備了包裝袋，便出发到星星的家。

晸赫按下熟悉的密碼推門進入，「彗星呀，我來了！你在哪？」彗星的聲音在浴室傳來，「你等等，我馬上出來！」彗星匆匆忙忙地出來，頭髮仍滴着水，臉上红粉緋绯，「剛才在泡浴，來，我們快吃完晚飯，然後立即開始！」晸赫心中一直想着彗星打算送巧克力給誰，但又怕他生氣，只好心不在焉地把飯吃完，然後開始做巧克力。

彗星整個過程都像好奇寶寶，用心跟著步驟和晸赫的教導，無論由融掉巧克力到把巧克力漿倒進模具裏，眼睛都彷彿裝滿蜜糖一樣，嘴角微微向上，甜甜地笑著，看得晸赫眼癢癢。

晸赫終於忍不住，開口問:「星，究竟你明天是要送給誰呀？」彗星打趣說「哈哈，袐密！」「就不能告訴我嗎？女孩嗎？」「就是不告訴你~」然後彗星便站起來找包裝袋，「既然不告訴我……那就要懲罰你囉~」晸赫突然也跟著站起來，把彗星推倒在餐桌上，彗星整個上半身都躺在桌上，被巧克力等材料包圍。晸赫用左手按着彗星的双手放到其頭上，用雙腿禁錮彗星下半身的擺動。彗星因為晸赫突如其來的舉動，臉上馬上泛紅，「你是……想怎樣……呀？」

晸赫用剩餘的右手撩起彗星的衣擺，光滑白晳的肌膚暴露在空氣之中。晸赫若有若無的輕輕觸摸，弄得彗星不自覺一顫一動，想要躲避晸赫的撫摸。「嗯……癢……呀！快停……」晸赫繼而用舌尖在彗星腹部輕舔打圈，彗星忍不住發出呻吟，腦中一片空白。「竟然夠膽在情人節送巧克力给別人，我想要给你一個教訓……乖，彗星……」然後隔着家居褲輕輕輕撫，彗星的身體已經慢慢軟下来了，只能任由晸赫“教訓”。

彗星隨著動作的快慢而呻吟，家居褲慢慢起了一個帳篷「 彗星你好像很舒服呢……看起來要再加點力度才能讓你知道厲害……」然後便脱掉彗星的內褲，冰涼馬上傳來，「赫，冷，別……」 害羞地側着面，「 星呀，你看到嗎？小彗星好像起床了！」又故意碰觸，笑着說:「不怕，星，我會讓你慢慢火熱起來……相信我」晸赫靈機一動，決定用手指把之前剩下來的朱古力漿輕輕塗在小彗星上，「晸赫……你，現在……啊！」晸赫張开口一下把小彗星含住，不停地用舌頭吸啜，時而用牙齒輕輕啃咬，唾液從口中流出，「晸……赫……不要，嗯……我……快呀……」一下又一下的把彗星帶到高峰，「寶貝，你真甜……」

彗星雙手叉到晸赫的頭髮，「嗯，赫……我要……射……了」手無力地想要推開晸赫，結果還是射到晸赫嘴裏，一絲絲的銀絲從嘴裡拉出，「別吞……別……」晸赫還調皮地用舌頭舔了嘴角，任誰看起來都極為性感。星你也舒服夠了吧……現在該到我了，我們去沙發……」晸赫想要抱起彗星到沙發去，彗星雙手圈着晸赫的脖子，「赫……去，去睡房吧……」

晸赫快步抱著彗星來到睡房，雙雙倒在床上，互相擁吻，貪戀着對方的温暖。然而，手也沒有因此而停止，忙著脱掉對方身上的衣物。唾液沿着嘴角流出，晸赫用手點燃彗星身上的敏感點，彗星只能大口大口地在喘氣，「唔…好舒服……嗯……」「星，坐上來……」晸赫半躺在床上定睛注視着彗星， 雖然在黑暗裏看不清楚，但是彗星這時候感覺到晸赫灼熱的目光，臉一下子變刷紅了。「別了……我不……」晸赫拍拍彗星的屁股，「來，今晚我不動了，你來……」

彗星只好用手指自行擴張，小心對準然後慢慢坐上去，「呀！赫……幫我……唔，我不行啦……」晸赫向上甪力一頂，又進入得更深了，小晸赫就這樣逐少逐少的完全緊緊的包裹著。每一頂都叫彗星按耐不住，只好弓起上身，摟緊晸赫放縱地呻吟起來，「這裏……不要……呀！快！嗯……」「這裏嗎？」「赫……唔……痛！」 兩人緊緊的貼在一起，沒有一絲的空間，彗星的呻吟声就像是最好的催情劑，令晸赫更加加快速度，然後兩個人融為一体，一同釋放了。

在激烈的情事後，雙雙躺在床上歇息，彗星無力地倒在晸赫結實的胸膛上，晸赫一手摟著彗星，一手輕輕地摸著柔軟的髮絲，

「所以你現在快說，是要送給誰？」

「你覺得呢？」「快說！」

「嗯……」彗星用指尖撩着晸赫的胸膛，

「還有誰？不就是你嗎？你腦子都在想什麼？」

「那你為什麼不告訴我……」

「人家想給你驚喜，不行吗？」

「 沒辦法，星呀，愛一個人腦子都會變得遲鈍……」

「笨蛋！真是沒有見過人會吃自己的醋！」

「對對對！在你面前我就是個傻瓜！彗星呀~」

想要親彗星一口，卻被彗星推開拒絕。

「還這樣折騰我！我不送給你了！哼！」

「不要啊~我們星星最甜了！比巧克力甜，剛才我嚐過了……」

「喂！你……你又在亂說甚麼？！」

說着彗星便害羞地轉過身子，背向晸赫不去看他。

「彗星，我愛你……情人節快樂！」

晸赫從背後雙手環抱着彗星，在耳邊輕輕的親了一口。

\---The End---

  
  
  
  


  
  


  
  
  



End file.
